Demon Avalon High
by KageKyuura
Summary: Kagome's mother tells her there going to move to Tokyo. Not what but who will she meet in Demon Avalon High, S K Warning LEMON!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Kagome was a ordinary 17 yr old girl, she had a little brother named Souta and he was 15 her and Souta lived only with their mother. Their father Lord Raizen died when Kagome was 6 it had been 11 years since then, after her father died she has never shown any emotion or care in the world. Her mother Yuuki told her that everything will be ok but since then Kagome has kept distant from her family, then her mom Yuuki said "Kagome I have something to tell you so I want you to come down stairs when you get dressed I will give you 15 minutes to get dressed." Kagome then said 'why should I give a care in how long I will take to get dressed your just my mom and I will be 18 in 2 months I sudjest you stop what yer doin' and I won't haffa kick your ass!" Kagome shouted and went up stairs to her room.

Kagome got to her walk-in-closet and picked out something that even her mother would not approve she picked a mini denim skirt and a light baby-blue tank top that said Hottie in black letters the tank top showed come clevage but not that much to make a guy drul over her. "Kagome hurry up I gotta go to work before I talk to you so don't take to much time" Kagome just rolled her eyes and thought 'I am not going to take this shit anymore bout' her always telling me what to do!' and then she put her clothes on and then walked to her shoe section and picked black sparkle high heels that had criss cross straps that went up her leg like bellarina shoes but with high heels. Then she went to her cosmetics and put on black eye-shadow and red eye-liner and put some masscara on and put some really nice shiny lip gloss on her lips and to top it off she put light blush on here cheeks.

Then she went down stairs and grabbed a piece of toast and looked at her mother with annoyance and waiting for her to tell her what she needed to tell her and then her mother said "KAGOME! i thought I told you to not wear the freakin' skirt anymore!?" (yes Kagome's mom swears like that) Kagome just stared at her mom not saying a word then her mom said "I have something to tell you and I don't want you to freak out or scream or walk out on me while talking. Kagome your a demon so I sudjest that you don't get mad at other people or you will transform and kill someone and I don't want that and your father was a demon and a very got one at that, if you find someone lilke that i wouldn't mind one bit because it would remind me of your father. And you should get to school since it is your first time going to shikon no tama high so I am glad you are lookin' your best Kagome I really like your style how do you pick stuff like that? and the make-up is astonishing making you even more beautiful then you are already" her mother stopped talking and Kagome said "thanx" and walked out the door without another word she the started running to school she was running so fast she didn't even see the people staring at her all they could see was a blurr then this guy with long white/silver hair saw this coming and thought 'I think this one is goin' to be interesting' then he looked and saw everything that she was wearing and smirked a bit and thought 'damn that is hot!' and he followed her and she was ran by the guy known a Inuyasha in the high shcool and he looked at her and said to Miroku "hey who is that? and why is my brother following her I think this is goin' to be interesting I wanna see what she does when she sences who is following but before Sesshomaru got any closer she looked behind her and gave a growl that gave everyone shivers down their spine even Inuyasha. "Hey girl what r u doin' here?" the guy with white/sliver hair said to Kagome "I am new here and I have nothin' else to say to you and on second thought I think I do have somethin' to say 'here it goes' I think your really annoying little son-of-a-bitch now stay outta my way and I don't haffa kick your ass!" Kagome yelled half-heartedly. Sesshomaru smiked and thought 'she's got additude and I like it'

then Kagome walked away leaving a pissed hanyou 'whats her problem?' he thought then Sesshomaru said "hey little brother did you notice the demon energy she was giving off?" Sesshomaru asked with his emotionless face "well no not really, why did you sence somethin' that i didn't?" Inuyasha asked Sesshy(nick name for Sesshomaru) "yes you idiot I always sence things that you could never be able to sence in your life time, now I gotta figure what her name is" but before he could ask this boy named Hojo came up to her and said "Kagome! I am so glad you came to the school, since your an old friend I will show you around" Kagome just stared with gold amber eyes and her scent changed from human to demon and her hair turned silver and her human nails turned to claws, and she even came with a tail to show she was a princess and her crecent moon visablely shown on her forhead and then purple lines in the shape of scratches formed her face they looked just like Sesshomaru's. "Kagome what goin' on?" Hojo asked terrified by her sudden change "she is a demon!?" Inuyasha shouted so Hojo could here "what!? I trusted her as a friend and she kept this from me? I feel some what ignored in her life she doesn't acknolage me I feel as if she doesn't need me as her friend? how can this be?" Hojo said to no one inpaticular. Sesshomaru just smirked but was surprised by her sudden changed as well, and he thought 'i am goin' to take a liking to this girl Kagome' while Kagome was getting to her music class witch is her favourite class outta all of them.

When Kagome got to music class she walked in and gave the teacher the note that she was new. The teacher just nods and said "everyone we have a new student...and I want you all to introduce yourselves" then all the students looked at each other and then one stood up and said "Hi Im Sango Tojiya it is a pleasure to meet you" then the next person said "Hi I am Sesshomaru Taisho it is a pleasure to meet you" Kagome new that face from somewhere but where then she thought 'I've see that face somewhere but where? oh now I know when i was walking to class I saw him and I think his younger half-brother.' Kagome was brought outta her thoughts when someone said "hello I am Kikyo hotohori it is a great pleasure meeting you Kagome Higurashi!" Kikyo then said with this smile on her face that Kagome really did not like at all she just stared at Kikyo and gave her the cold stare that everyone was scared of at her old school. "Its a pleasure finally meeting you Kikyo my dear sister! i'll tell you something after class" Kagome said and looked at the teacher and she said "you can sit beside Sesshomaru over there in the back kay" the teacher just went back to her papers and Kagome was walking to her seat. Then when she finally got there Sesshomaru was staring and Kagome gave him her coldest emotionless stare and he didn't budge in fear it looked like he was impressed that there was someone just like him but when Kagome transfromed she couldn't change back now she was a compleate full-demon with the looks of a goddess. 'Damn I was not looking forward to siting with her!? what imma gonna do?' Sesshomaru thought and Kagome just took her seat, Kagome could smell the fear off of him and said "no reason to be scared sesshy i am just trying to make friends at my last school everyone mad fun of me because I was different" Kagome finished and Sesshomaru just looked and thought 'did she just call me sesshy? I hate that name, my brother calls me fluffy and rin calls me sesshy and now she does the same! but since she looks like a goddess i think i will get used to her calling me sesshy' and Kagome was trying to see if he was alright because he was looking into space.

Then Kagome asked Sesshomaru "hey do you have a girlfriend?" Kagome just sat there waiting for a answer "this Sesshomaru does not have a girlfriend why is it that you ask?" and Kagome was suprised that she even got a answer outta him or she would of slapped him across the head.


	2. Chapter 2 Kagome meets the head chairman

Prologue

Kagome was a ordinary 17 yr old girl, she had a little brother named Souta and he was 15 her and Souta lived only with their mother. Their father Lord Raizen died when Kagome was 6 it had been 11 years since then, after her father died she has never shown any emotion or care in the world. Her mother Yuuki told her that everything will be ok but since then Kagome has kept distant from her family, then her mom Yuuki said "Kagome I have something to tell you so I want you to come down stairs when you get dressed I will give you 15 minutes to get dressed." Kagome then said 'why should I give a care in how long I will take to get dressed your just my mom and I will be 18 in 2 months I sudjest you stop what yer doin' and I won't haffa kick your ass!" Kagome shouted and went up stairs to her room.

Kagome got to her walk-in-closet and picked out something that even her mother would not approve she picked a mini denim skirt and a light baby-blue tank top that said Hottie in black letters the tank top showed come clevage but not that much to make a guy drul over her. "Kagome hurry up I gotta go to work before I talk to you so don't take to much time" Kagome just rolled her eyes and thought 'I am not going to take this shit anymore bout' her always telling me what to do!' and then she put her clothes on and then walked to her shoe section and picked black sparkle high heels that had criss cross straps that went up her leg like bellarina shoes but with high heels. Then she went to her cosmetics and put on black eye-shadow and red eye-liner and put some masscara on and put some really nice shiny lip gloss on her lips and to top it off she put light blush on here cheeks.

Then she went down stairs and grabbed a piece of toast and looked at her mother with annoyance and waiting for her to tell her what she needed to tell her and then her mother said "KAGOME! i thought I told you to not wear the freakin' skirt anymore!?" (yes Kagome's mom swears like that) Kagome just stared at her mom not saying a word then her mom said "I have something to tell you and I don't want you to freak out or scream or walk out on me while talking. Kagome your a demon so I sudjest that you don't get mad at other people or you will transform and kill someone and I don't want that and your father was a demon and a very got one at that, if you find someone lilke that i wouldn't mind one bit because it would remind me of your father. And you should get to school since it is your first time going to shikon no tama high so I am glad you are lookin' your best Kagome I really like your style how do you pick stuff like that? and the make-up is astonishing making you even more beautiful then you are already" her mother stopped talking and Kagome said "thanx" and walked out the door without another word she the started running to school she was running so fast she didn't even see the people staring at her all they could see was a blurr then this guy with long white/silver hair saw this coming and thought 'I think this one is goin' to be interesting' then he looked and saw everything that she was wearing and smirked a bit and thought 'damn that is hot!' and he followed her and she was ran by the guy known a Inuyasha in the high shcool and he looked at her and said to Miroku "hey who is that? and why is my brother following her I think this is goin' to be interesting I wanna see what she does when she sences who is following but before Sesshomaru got any closer she looked behind her and gave a growl that gave everyone shivers down their spine even Inuyasha. "Hey girl what r u doin' here?" the guy with white/sliver hair said to Kagome "I am new here and I have nothin' else to say to you and on second thought I think I do have somethin' to say 'here it goes' I think your really annoying little son-of-a-bitch now stay outta my way and I don't haffa kick your ass!" Kagome yelled half-heartedly. Sesshomaru smiked and thought 'she's got additude and I like it'

then Kagome walked away leaving a pissed hanyou 'whats her problem?' he thought then Sesshomaru said "hey little brother did you notice the demon energy she was giving off?" Sesshomaru asked with his emotionless face "well no not really, why did you sence somethin' that i didn't?" Inuyasha asked Sesshy(nick name for Sesshomaru) "yes you idiot I always sence things that you could never be able to sence in your life time, now I gotta figure what her name is" but before he could ask this boy named Hojo came up to her and said "Kagome! I am so glad you came to the school, since your an old friend I will show you around" Kagome just stared with gold amber eyes and her scent changed from human to demon and her hair turned silver and her human nails turned to claws, and she even came with a tail to show she was a princess and her crecent moon visablely shown on her forhead and then purple lines in the shape of scratches formed her face they looked just like Sesshomaru's. "Kagome what goin' on?" Hojo asked terrified by her sudden change "she is a demon!?" Inuyasha shouted so Hojo could here "what!? I trusted her as a friend and she kept this from me? I feel some what ignored in her life she doesn't acknolage me I feel as if she doesn't need me as her friend? how can this be?" Hojo said to no one inpaticular. Sesshomaru just smirked but was surprised by her sudden changed as well, and he thought 'i am goin' to take a liking to this girl Kagome' while Kagome was getting to her music class witch is her favourite class outta all of them.

When Kagome got to music class she walked in and gave the teacher the note that she was new. The teacher just nods and said "everyone we have a new student...and I want you all to introduce yourselves" then all the students looked at each other and then one stood up and said "Hi Im Sango Tojiya it is a pleasure to meet you" then the next person said "Hi I am Sesshomaru Taisho it is a pleasure to meet you" Kagome new that face from somewhere but where then she thought 'I've see that face somewhere but where? oh now I know when i was walking to class I saw him and I think his younger half-brother.' Kagome was brought outta her thoughts when someone said "hello I am Kikyo hotohori it is a great pleasure meeting you Kagome Higurashi!" Kikyo then said with this smile on her face that Kagome really did not like at all she just stared at Kikyo and gave her the cold stare that everyone was scared of at her old school. "Its a pleasure finally meeting you Kikyo my dear sister! i'll tell you something after class" Kagome said and looked at the teacher and she said "you can sit beside Sesshomaru over there in the back kay" the teacher just went back to her papers and Kagome was walking to her seat. Then when she finally got there Sesshomaru was staring and Kagome gave him her coldest emotionless stare and he didn't budge in fear it looked like he was impressed that there was someone just like him but when Kagome transfromed she couldn't change back now she was a compleate full-demon with the looks of a goddess. 'Damn I was not looking forward to siting with her!? what imma gonna do?' Sesshomaru thought and Kagome just took her seat, Kagome could smell the fear off of him and said "no reason to be scared sesshy i am just trying to make friends at my last school everyone mad fun of me because I was different" Kagome finished and Sesshomaru just looked and thought 'did she just call me sesshy? I hate that name, my brother calls me fluffy and rin calls me sesshy and now she does the same! but since she looks like a goddess i think i will get used to her calling me sesshy' and Kagome was trying to see if he was alright because he was looking into space.

Then Kagome asked Sesshomaru "hey do you have a girlfriend?" Kagome just sat there waiting for a answer "this Sesshomaru does not have a girlfriend why is it that you ask?" and Kagome was suprised that she even got a answer outta him or she would of slapped him across the head.


	3. Chapter 3: Sesshomaru falls in love

Chapter 3 Kagome turns demon


	4. Chapter 4 love at first sight

Prologue

Kagome was a ordinary 17 yr old girl, she had a little brother named Souta and he was 15 her and Souta lived only with their mother. Their father Lord Raizen died when Kagome was 6 it had been 11 years since then, after her father died she has never shown any emotion or care in the world. Her mother Yuuki told her that everything will be ok but since then Kagome has kept distant from her family, then her mom Yuuki said "Kagome I have something to tell you so I want you to come down stairs when you get dressed I will give you 15 minutes to get dressed." Kagome then said 'why should I give a care in how long I will take to get dressed your just my mom and I will be 18 in 2 months I sudjest you stop what yer doin' and I won't haffa kick your ass!" Kagome shouted and went up stairs to her room.

Kagome got to her walk-in-closet and picked out something that even her mother would not approve she picked a mini denim skirt and a light baby-blue tank top that said Hottie in black letters the tank top showed come clevage but not that much to make a guy drul over her. "Kagome hurry up I gotta go to work before I talk to you so don't take to much time" Kagome just rolled her eyes and thought 'I am not going to take this shit anymore bout' her always telling me what to do!' and then she put her clothes on and then walked to her shoe section and picked black sparkle high heels that had criss cross straps that went up her leg like bellarina shoes but with high heels. Then she went to her cosmetics and put on black eye-shadow and red eye-liner and put some masscara on and put some really nice shiny lip gloss on her lips and to top it off she put light blush on here cheeks.

Then she went down stairs and grabbed a piece of toast and looked at her mother with annoyance and waiting for her to tell her what she needed to tell her and then her mother said "KAGOME! i thought I told you to not wear the freakin' skirt anymore!?" (yes Kagome's mom swears like that) Kagome just stared at her mom not saying a word then her mom said "I have something to tell you and I don't want you to freak out or scream or walk out on me while talking. Kagome your a demon so I sudjest that you don't get mad at other people or you will transform and kill someone and I don't want that and your father was a demon and a very got one at that, if you find someone lilke that i wouldn't mind one bit because it would remind me of your father. And you should get to school since it is your first time going to shikon no tama high so I am glad you are lookin' your best Kagome I really like your style how do you pick stuff like that? and the make-up is astonishing making you even more beautiful then you are already" her mother stopped talking and Kagome said "thanx" and walked out the door without another word she the started running to school she was running so fast she didn't even see the people staring at her all they could see was a blurr then this guy with long white/silver hair saw this coming and thought 'I think this one is goin' to be interesting' then he looked and saw everything that she was wearing and smirked a bit and thought 'damn that is hot!' and he followed her and she was ran by the guy known a Inuyasha in the high shcool and he looked at her and said to Miroku "hey who is that? and why is my brother following her I think this is goin' to be interesting I wanna see what she does when she sences who is following but before Sesshomaru got any closer she looked behind her and gave a growl that gave everyone shivers down their spine even Inuyasha. "Hey girl what r u doin' here?" the guy with white/sliver hair said to Kagome "I am new here and I have nothin' else to say to you and on second thought I think I do have somethin' to say 'here it goes' I think your really annoying little son-of-a-bitch now stay outta my way and I don't haffa kick your ass!" Kagome yelled half-heartedly. Sesshomaru smiked and thought 'she's got additude and I like it'

then Kagome walked away leaving a pissed hanyou 'whats her problem?' he thought then Sesshomaru said "hey little brother did you notice the demon energy she was giving off?" Sesshomaru asked with his emotionless face "well no not really, why did you sence somethin' that i didn't?" Inuyasha asked Sesshy(nick name for Sesshomaru) "yes you idiot I always sence things that you could never be able to sence in your life time, now I gotta figure what her name is" but before he could ask this boy named Hojo came up to her and said "Kagome! I am so glad you came to the school, since your an old friend I will show you around" Kagome just stared with gold amber eyes and her scent changed from human to demon and her hair turned silver and her human nails turned to claws, and she even came with a tail to show she was a princess and her crecent moon visablely shown on her forhead and then purple lines in the shape of scratches formed her face they looked just like Sesshomaru's. "Kagome what goin' on?" Hojo asked terrified by her sudden change "she is a demon!?" Inuyasha shouted so Hojo could here "what!? I trusted her as a friend and she kept this from me? I feel some what ignored in her life she doesn't acknolage me I feel as if she doesn't need me as her friend? how can this be?" Hojo said to no one inpaticular. Sesshomaru just smirked but was surprised by her sudden changed as well, and he thought 'i am goin' to take a liking to this girl Kagome' while Kagome was getting to her music class witch is her favourite class outta all of them.

When Kagome got to music class she walked in and gave the teacher the note that she was new. The teacher just nods and said "everyone we have a new student...and I want you all to introduce yourselves" then all the students looked at each other and then one stood up and said "Hi Im Sango Tojiya it is a pleasure to meet you" then the next person said "Hi I am Sesshomaru Taisho it is a pleasure to meet you" Kagome new that face from somewhere but where then she thought 'I've see that face somewhere but where? oh now I know when i was walking to class I saw him and I think his younger half-brother.' Kagome was brought outta her thoughts when someone said "hello I am Kikyo hotohori it is a great pleasure meeting you Kagome Higurashi!" Kikyo then said with this smile on her face that Kagome really did not like at all she just stared at Kikyo and gave her the cold stare that everyone was scared of at her old school. "Its a pleasure finally meeting you Kikyo my dear sister! i'll tell you something after class" Kagome said and looked at the teacher and she said "you can sit beside Sesshomaru over there in the back kay" the teacher just went back to her papers and Kagome was walking to her seat. Then when she finally got there Sesshomaru was staring and Kagome gave him her coldest emotionless stare and he didn't budge in fear it looked like he was impressed that there was someone just like him but when Kagome transfromed she couldn't change back now she was a compleate full-demon with the looks of a goddess. 'Damn I was not looking forward to siting with her!? what imma gonna do?' Sesshomaru thought and Kagome just took her seat, Kagome could smell the fear off of him and said "no reason to be scared sesshy i am just trying to make friends at my last school everyone mad fun of me because I was different" Kagome finished and Sesshomaru just looked and thought 'did she just call me sesshy? I hate that name, my brother calls me fluffy and rin calls me sesshy and now she does the same! but since she looks like a goddess i think i will get used to her calling me sesshy' and Kagome was trying to see if he was alright because he was looking into space.

Then Kagome asked Sesshomaru "hey do you have a girlfriend?" Kagome just sat there waiting for a answer "this Sesshomaru does not have a girlfriend why is it that you ask?" and Kagome was suprised that she even got a answer outta him or she would of slapped him across the head. Kagome then looked at him and suddenly reading his thoughts 'is Kagome human? cuz' I hate humans, half-breeds! if she's a half-breed then there's something that is coming her way!' Kagome then looked at him dumbfoundedly "Sesshomaru? you think Im a half-breed? well sorry to break your hopes but if you say it or even think like that again I will slap you so fuckin' hard you would be yelping with your tail between your legs. I don't wanna hurt you." Kagome said pissed off as hell

"Kagome? this Sesshomaru would not run with his tail between my legs! cuz' guess what I don't have a tail!" Sesshomaru growled then Inuyasha came and looked at Sesshomaru "Sesshomaru sorry to interupt your love quirl but whats this bout?" he said looking at him dumbfounded "little brother there is not the need to tell you whats going on, and second THIS is not a love quirl!!!" Sesshomaru growled loudly "well it sure looked like it!" said Inuyasha "Inuyasha! you sure are pissing me off, IT WAS NOT A LOVE QUIRL!!!!! YOU STUPID FUCK!" Kagome growled and her eyes slightly turning red.

"Sesshomaru do you know whats wrong with Kagome? erm...her eyes are turning red like if she was a dog demon and not just any dog demon" Inuyasha asked/said at the same time looking at Kagome with fear. "My dear Inuyasha, Kagome is a part white wolf part dog demon she's no half-breed" answered Miroku "because I know her better then you both combined. And if you were to find out what a dog and white wolf looks like your going to have to make her really mad." Miroku said not frightned by Kagome's sudden change

"Inuyasha I don't think it would be a good idea to make her really mad. Cause she could kill you" Miroku said "How could she kill me? I am a demon and she right now is a human none the less" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes


	5. Chapter 5 Cat fight

Prologue

Kagome was a ordinary 17 yr old girl, she had a little brother named Souta and he was 15 her and Souta lived only with their mother. Their father Lord Raizen died when Kagome was 6 it had been 11 years since then, after her father died she has never shown any emotion or care in the world. Her mother Yuuki told her that everything will be ok but since then Kagome has kept distant from her family, then her mom Yuuki said "Kagome I have something to tell you so I want you to come down stairs when you get dressed I will give you 15 minutes to get dressed." Kagome then said 'why should I give a care in how long I will take to get dressed your just my mom and I will be 18 in 2 months I sudjest you stop what yer doin' and I won't haffa kick your ass!" Kagome shouted and went up stairs to her room.

Kagome got to her walk-in-closet and picked out something that even her mother would not approve she picked a mini denim skirt and a light baby-blue tank top that said Hottie in black letters the tank top showed come clevage but not that much to make a guy drul over her. "Kagome hurry up I gotta go to work before I talk to you so don't take to much time" Kagome just rolled her eyes and thought 'I am not going to take this shit anymore bout' her always telling me what to do!' and then she put her clothes on and then walked to her shoe section and picked black sparkle high heels that had criss cross straps that went up her leg like bellarina shoes but with high heels. Then she went to her cosmetics and put on black eye-shadow and red eye-liner and put some masscara on and put some really nice shiny lip gloss on her lips and to top it off she put light blush on here cheeks.

Then she went down stairs and grabbed a piece of toast and looked at her mother with annoyance and waiting for her to tell her what she needed to tell her and then her mother said "KAGOME! i thought I told you to not wear the freakin' skirt anymore!?" (yes Kagome's mom swears like that) Kagome just stared at her mom not saying a word then her mom said "I have something to tell you and I don't want you to freak out or scream or walk out on me while talking. Kagome your a demon so I sudjest that you don't get mad at other people or you will transform and kill someone and I don't want that and your father was a demon and a very got one at that, if you find someone lilke that i wouldn't mind one bit because it would remind me of your father. And you should get to school since it is your first time going to shikon no tama high so I am glad you are lookin' your best Kagome I really like your style how do you pick stuff like that? and the make-up is astonishing making you even more beautiful then you are already" her mother stopped talking and Kagome said "thanx" and walked out the door without another word she the started running to school she was running so fast she didn't even see the people staring at her all they could see was a blurr then this guy with long white/silver hair saw this coming and thought 'I think this one is goin' to be interesting' then he looked and saw everything that she was wearing and smirked a bit and thought 'damn that is hot!' and he followed her and she was ran by the guy known a Inuyasha in the high shcool and he looked at her and said to Miroku "hey who is that? and why is my brother following her I think this is goin' to be interesting I wanna see what she does when she sences who is following but before Sesshomaru got any closer she looked behind her and gave a growl that gave everyone shivers down their spine even Inuyasha. "Hey girl what r u doin' here?" the guy with white/sliver hair said to Kagome "I am new here and I have nothin' else to say to you and on second thought I think I do have somethin' to say 'here it goes' I think your really annoying little son-of-a-bitch now stay outta my way and I don't haffa kick your ass!" Kagome yelled half-heartedly. Sesshomaru smiked and thought 'she's got additude and I like it'

then Kagome walked away leaving a pissed hanyou 'whats her problem?' he thought then Sesshomaru said "hey little brother did you notice the demon energy she was giving off?" Sesshomaru asked with his emotionless face "well no not really, why did you sence somethin' that i didn't?" Inuyasha asked Sesshy(nick name for Sesshomaru) "yes you idiot I always sence things that you could never be able to sence in your life time, now I gotta figure what her name is" but before he could ask this boy named Hojo came up to her and said "Kagome! I am so glad you came to the school, since your an old friend I will show you around" Kagome just stared with gold amber eyes and her scent changed from human to demon and her hair turned silver and her human nails turned to claws, and she even came with a tail to show she was a princess and her crecent moon visablely shown on her forhead and then purple lines in the shape of scratches formed her face they looked just like Sesshomaru's. "Kagome what goin' on?" Hojo asked terrified by her sudden change "she is a demon!?" Inuyasha shouted so Hojo could here "what!? I trusted her as a friend and she kept this from me? I feel some what ignored in her life she doesn't acknolage me I feel as if she doesn't need me as her friend? how can this be?" Hojo said to no one inpaticular. Sesshomaru just smirked but was surprised by her sudden changed as well, and he thought 'i am goin' to take a liking to this girl Kagome' while Kagome was getting to her music class witch is her favourite class outta all of them.

When Kagome got to music class she walked in and gave the teacher the note that she was new. The teacher just nods and said "everyone we have a new student...and I want you all to introduce yourselves" then all the students looked at each other and then one stood up and said "Hi Im Sango Tojiya it is a pleasure to meet you" then the next person said "Hi I am Sesshomaru Taisho it is a pleasure to meet you" Kagome new that face from somewhere but where then she thought 'I've see that face somewhere but where? oh now I know when i was walking to class I saw him and I think his younger half-brother.' Kagome was brought outta her thoughts when someone said "hello I am Kikyo hotohori it is a great pleasure meeting you Kagome Higurashi!" Kikyo then said with this smile on her face that Kagome really did not like at all she just stared at Kikyo and gave her the cold stare that everyone was scared of at her old school. "Its a pleasure finally meeting you Kikyo my dear sister! i'll tell you something after class" Kagome said and looked at the teacher and she said "you can sit beside Sesshomaru over there in the back kay" the teacher just went back to her papers and Kagome was walking to her seat. Then when she finally got there Sesshomaru was staring and Kagome gave him her coldest emotionless stare and he didn't budge in fear it looked like he was impressed that there was someone just like him but when Kagome transfromed she couldn't change back now she was a compleate full-demon with the looks of a goddess. 'Damn I was not looking forward to siting with her!? what imma gonna do?' Sesshomaru thought and Kagome just took her seat, Kagome could smell the fear off of him and said "no reason to be scared sesshy i am just trying to make friends at my last school everyone mad fun of me because I was different" Kagome finished and Sesshomaru just looked and thought 'did she just call me sesshy? I hate that name, my brother calls me fluffy and rin calls me sesshy and now she does the same! but since she looks like a goddess i think i will get used to her calling me sesshy' and Kagome was trying to see if he was alright because he was looking into space.

Then Kagome asked Sesshomaru "hey do you have a girlfriend?" Kagome just sat there waiting for a answer "this Sesshomaru does not have a girlfriend why is it that you ask?" and Kagome was suprised that she even got a answer outta him or she would of slapped him across the head. Kagome then looked at him and suddenly reading his thoughts 'is Kagome human? cuz' I hate humans, half-breeds! if she's a half-breed then there's something that is coming her way!' Kagome then looked at him dumbfoundedly "Sesshomaru? you think Im a half-breed? well sorry to break your hopes but if you say it or even think like that again I will slap you so fuckin' hard you would be yelping with your tail between your legs. I don't wanna hurt you." Kagome said pissed off as hell

"Kagome? this Sesshomaru would not run with his tail between my legs! cuz' guess what I don't have a tail!" Sesshomaru growled then Inuyasha came and looked at Sesshomaru "Sesshomaru sorry to interupt your love quirl but whats this bout?" he said looking at him dumbfounded "little brother there is not the need to tell you whats going on, and second THIS is not a love quirl!!!" Sesshomaru growled loudly "well it sure looked like it!" said Inuyasha "Inuyasha! you sure are pissing me off, IT WAS NOT A LOVE QUIRL!!!!! YOU STUPID FUCK!" Kagome growled and her eyes slightly turning red.

"Sesshomaru do you know whats wrong with Kagome? erm...her eyes are turning red like if she was a dog demon and not just any dog demon" Inuyasha asked/said at the same time looking at Kagome with fear. "My dear Inuyasha, Kagome is a part white wolf part dog demon she's no half-breed" answered Miroku "because I know her better then you both combined. And if you were to find out what a dog and white wolf looks like your going to have to make her really mad." Miroku said not frightned by Kagome's sudden change

"Inuyasha I don't think it would be a good idea to make her really mad. Cause she could kill you" Miroku said "How could she kill me? I am a demon and she right now is a human none the less" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes


	6. Chapter 6 The Kiss

Prologue

Kagome was a ordinary 17 yr old girl, she had a little brother named Souta and he was 15 her and Souta lived only with their mother. Their father Lord Raizen died when Kagome was 6 it had been 11 years since then, after her father died she has never shown any emotion or care in the world. Her mother Yuuki told her that everything will be ok but since then Kagome has kept distant from her family, then her mom Yuuki said "Kagome I have something to tell you so I want you to come down stairs when you get dressed I will give you 15 minutes to get dressed." Kagome then said 'why should I give a care in how long I will take to get dressed your just my mom and I will be 18 in 2 months I sudjest you stop what yer doin' and I won't haffa kick your ass!" Kagome shouted and went up stairs to her room.

Kagome got to her walk-in-closet and picked out something that even her mother would not approve she picked a mini denim skirt and a light baby-blue tank top that said Hottie in black letters the tank top showed come clevage but not that much to make a guy drul over her. "Kagome hurry up I gotta go to work before I talk to you so don't take to much time" Kagome just rolled her eyes and thought 'I am not going to take this shit anymore bout' her always telling me what to do!' and then she put her clothes on and then walked to her shoe section and picked black sparkle high heels that had criss cross straps that went up her leg like bellarina shoes but with high heels. Then she went to her cosmetics and put on black eye-shadow and red eye-liner and put some masscara on and put some really nice shiny lip gloss on her lips and to top it off she put light blush on here cheeks.

Then she went down stairs and grabbed a piece of toast and looked at her mother with annoyance and waiting for her to tell her what she needed to tell her and then her mother said "KAGOME! i thought I told you to not wear the freakin' skirt anymore!?" (yes Kagome's mom swears like that) Kagome just stared at her mom not saying a word then her mom said "I have something to tell you and I don't want you to freak out or scream or walk out on me while talking. Kagome your a demon so I sudjest that you don't get mad at other people or you will transform and kill someone and I don't want that and your father was a demon and a very got one at that, if you find someone lilke that i wouldn't mind one bit because it would remind me of your father. And you should get to school since it is your first time going to shikon no tama high so I am glad you are lookin' your best Kagome I really like your style how do you pick stuff like that? and the make-up is astonishing making you even more beautiful then you are already" her mother stopped talking and Kagome said "thanx" and walked out the door without another word she the started running to school she was running so fast she didn't even see the people staring at her all they could see was a blurr then this guy with long white/silver hair saw this coming and thought 'I think this one is goin' to be interesting' then he looked and saw everything that she was wearing and smirked a bit and thought 'damn that is hot!' and he followed her and she was ran by the guy known a Inuyasha in the high shcool and he looked at her and said to Miroku "hey who is that? and why is my brother following her I think this is goin' to be interesting I wanna see what she does when she sences who is following but before Sesshomaru got any closer she looked behind her and gave a growl that gave everyone shivers down their spine even Inuyasha. "Hey girl what r u doin' here?" the guy with white/sliver hair said to Kagome "I am new here and I have nothin' else to say to you and on second thought I think I do have somethin' to say 'here it goes' I think your really annoying little son-of-a-bitch now stay outta my way and I don't haffa kick your ass!" Kagome yelled half-heartedly. Sesshomaru smiked and thought 'she's got additude and I like it'

then Kagome walked away leaving a pissed hanyou 'whats her problem?' he thought then Sesshomaru said "hey little brother did you notice the demon energy she was giving off?" Sesshomaru asked with his emotionless face "well no not really, why did you sence somethin' that i didn't?" Inuyasha asked Sesshy(nick name for Sesshomaru) "yes you idiot I always sence things that you could never be able to sence in your life time, now I gotta figure what her name is" but before he could ask this boy named Hojo came up to her and said "Kagome! I am so glad you came to the school, since your an old friend I will show you around" Kagome just stared with gold amber eyes and her scent changed from human to demon and her hair turned silver and her human nails turned to claws, and she even came with a tail to show she was a princess and her crecent moon visablely shown on her forhead and then purple lines in the shape of scratches formed her face they looked just like Sesshomaru's. "Kagome what goin' on?" Hojo asked terrified by her sudden change "she is a demon!?" Inuyasha shouted so Hojo could here "what!? I trusted her as a friend and she kept this from me? I feel some what ignored in her life she doesn't acknolage me I feel as if she doesn't need me as her friend? how can this be?" Hojo said to no one inpaticular. Sesshomaru just smirked but was surprised by her sudden changed as well, and he thought 'i am goin' to take a liking to this girl Kagome' while Kagome was getting to her music class witch is her favourite class outta all of them.

When Kagome got to music class she walked in and gave the teacher the note that she was new. The teacher just nods and said "everyone we have a new student...and I want you all to introduce yourselves" then all the students looked at each other and then one stood up and said "Hi Im Sango Tojiya it is a pleasure to meet you" then the next person said "Hi I am Sesshomaru Taisho it is a pleasure to meet you" Kagome new that face from somewhere but where then she thought 'I've see that face somewhere but where? oh now I know when i was walking to class I saw him and I think his younger half-brother.' Kagome was brought outta her thoughts when someone said "hello I am Kikyo hotohori it is a great pleasure meeting you Kagome Higurashi!" Kikyo then said with this smile on her face that Kagome really did not like at all she just stared at Kikyo and gave her the cold stare that everyone was scared of at her old school. "Its a pleasure finally meeting you Kikyo my dear sister! i'll tell you something after class" Kagome said and looked at the teacher and she said "you can sit beside Sesshomaru over there in the back kay" the teacher just went back to her papers and Kagome was walking to her seat. Then when she finally got there Sesshomaru was staring and Kagome gave him her coldest emotionless stare and he didn't budge in fear it looked like he was impressed that there was someone just like him but when Kagome transfromed she couldn't change back now she was a compleate full-demon with the looks of a goddess. 'Damn I was not looking forward to siting with her!? what imma gonna do?' Sesshomaru thought and Kagome just took her seat, Kagome could smell the fear off of him and said "no reason to be scared sesshy i am just trying to make friends at my last school everyone mad fun of me because I was different" Kagome finished and Sesshomaru just looked and thought 'did she just call me sesshy? I hate that name, my brother calls me fluffy and rin calls me sesshy and now she does the same! but since she looks like a goddess i think i will get used to her calling me sesshy' and Kagome was trying to see if he was alright because he was looking into space.

Then Kagome asked Sesshomaru "hey do you have a girlfriend?" Kagome just sat there waiting for a answer "this Sesshomaru does not have a girlfriend why is it that you ask?" and Kagome was suprised that she even got a answer outta him or she would of slapped him across the head. Kagome then looked at him and suddenly reading his thoughts 'is Kagome human? cuz' I hate humans, half-breeds! if she's a half-breed then there's something that is coming her way!' Kagome then looked at him dumbfoundedly "Sesshomaru? you think Im a half-breed? well sorry to break your hopes but if you say it or even think like that again I will slap you so fuckin' hard you would be yelping with your tail between your legs. I don't wanna hurt you." Kagome said pissed off as hell

"Kagome? this Sesshomaru would not run with his tail between my legs! cuz' guess what I don't have a tail!" Sesshomaru growled then Inuyasha came and looked at Sesshomaru "Sesshomaru sorry to interupt your love quirl but whats this bout?" he said looking at him dumbfounded "little brother there is not the need to tell you whats going on, and second THIS is not a love quirl!!!" Sesshomaru growled loudly "well it sure looked like it!" said Inuyasha "Inuyasha! you sure are pissing me off, IT WAS NOT A LOVE QUIRL!!!!! YOU STUPID FUCK!" Kagome growled and her eyes slightly turning red.

"Sesshomaru do you know whats wrong with Kagome? erm...her eyes are turning red like if she was a dog demon and not just any dog demon" Inuyasha asked/said at the same time looking at Kagome with fear. "My dear Inuyasha, Kagome is a part white wolf part dog demon she's no half-breed" answered Miroku "because I know her better then you both combined. And if you were to find out what a dog and white wolf looks like your going to have to make her really mad." Miroku said not frightned by Kagome's sudden change

"Inuyasha I don't think it would be a good idea to make her really mad. Cause she could kill you" Miroku said "How could she kill me? I am a demon and she right now is a human none the less" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes


End file.
